Los Regalos de amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una minific creado con mucho cariño para el día 4 de Enero dedicado a las Alberfans y un detalle post navidad... Un abrazo a la distancia...


**Minific**

**Los Regalos de Amor**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Alberfans 2015**

Después de que Albert dejo el hogar de Pony… Candy sabía que era el Príncipe de la colina, por el cual salió de su hogar en su búsqueda, al paso de dos años Albert y Candy se habían casado y tenía un hijo William Anthony… las cosas habían cambiado después de haber terminado la guerra y para poder salir adelante se tuvo que vender muchas de las propiedades y bienes de los Andrew. La Tía Elroy encaprichada por no dejar su vida de lujos se posicionó orgullosa y triste a la vez en la mansión de Chicago, viéndose obligado a vender… William Albert Andrew tenía que deshacerse de su más bello tesoro, la mansión de Lakewood, con ello todo cambiaría…

- Candy, mi vida yo… no quisiera, pero es solo un poco más y con esto cambiaremos las cosas.

- Amor, sabes muy bien que para nuestro hijo y para mí no es necesario los bienes, las decisiones que tomes, siempre estarán apoyadas por nosotros, sé que lo haces para recapitalizar y mejorar la situación.

- ¡Wow! Sra. Andrew, parece que le he contagiado mis palabras.

-No solo eso mi amor, tengo fe en ti, sé que las cosas mejoraran y… En ese momento, sus labios fueron interrumpidos por un beso de su príncipe… quien al escucharla asegurar no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en ese amor que Candy le regalaba diariamente, dando la fuerza y confianza, misma que su tía ahora había perdido.

Archie y Annie se habían casado también pero no habían tenido la bendición de recibir un hijo en su matrimonio. Archie había comprado un camisón de seda para su primer bebe y lo observaba con anhelo y tristeza, no quería presionar a su esposa con sus deseos por ver a un pequeño correr en su hogar, así que para que Annie no viera los detalles que había comprado con anticipación en varias ocasiones, mejor volvió a envolverlos y esconderlos en el auto.

- ¿Qué haces Archie?

- Nada mi amor, guardaba unos regalos para mi primito William ahora que vayamos a verlos, mi Tía Elroy sigue molesta en la mansión de Chicago y no ha confirmado la visita a Lakewood que me propuso mi Tío William, así que lo mejor es subir las maletas he irnos de una vez para llegar a tiempo.

- Ya casi está todo listo, tengo muchos deseos de ver a Candy y a su hijo… quiero… quiero… Archie al ver lo emocionada que se ponía su esposa, sabía que estaba deseosa de ser madre también así que… para qué no se pusiera triste la interrumpió dándole un beso y agregó

- Lo sé mi bella esposa, quieres estar en Lakewood ya. ¡Vámonos!

Subieron al auto con seriedad, Archie pensaba que por culpa de la Tía Elroy, William se tenía que deshacer de la mansión en Lakewood y eso también era triste, pero la situación pintaría pronto mejor, el banco estaba dando un respiro y si todos los planes salían bien, pronto volverían a subir los ingresos y estarían de nuevo comprando los bienes a mejor precio, así hasta podría pensar en recuperar Lakewood en al menos unos cinco años.

En Lakewood… la nostalgia no se hacía esperar, Albert revisaba y guardaba detalles en el laboratorio de Stear, cuando vio un barco con alas, sonrió al recordar como Candy le contó que lo había inventado para enviarse mensajes entre las habitaciones del San Pablo. Roto y descuidado, se sentó en el banquillo y poco a poco con destreza lo reparó, pensando en divertir con él a su pequeño que ya comenzaba a caminar.

En las habitaciones Candy con tristeza encontró una sonaja con listones viejos, era de cascabeles de plata preciosa, preguntó a la encargada de la casa y la mujer mayor con una sonrisa de nostalgia comentó

- Sra. Andrew, esa sonaja era del pequeño de mi Lady Rosemary, ella misma la decoró con listones eran azules y blancos, solo que los años la han desmerecido.

- Tengo una idea Sra. Winter. Con delicadeza salió del lugar, limpiando sus ojos al recordar a Anthony de pequeño, se llevó la sonaja a la habitación que ocupó cuando estaba en Lakewood y encontró la caja de listones con los que adornaba sus cabellos, vio unos de seda en azul y blanco, quitando los listones maltratados por los años, colocó en su lugar listones nuevos habiendo limpiado con mucho amor la sonaja, la colocó en una caja, no sin antes cubrirla con tela de algodón para que no sonará de inmediato.

Archie y Annie llegaban a la mansión, eran recibidos por los pocos empleados que aun trabajaban en el bello lugar, bajaban sus equipajes y sus detalles, Archie limpiando disimuladamente sus ojos sacó la caja de los pequeños camisones de seda para su primito William, antes de pensar en presionar a Annie, que ya mostraba ansiedad por ser madre.

Candy al verlos llegar de inmediato mando llamar a Albert para recibir al matrimonio Cornwall y pasar el último fin de semana en Lakewood como estaba planeado.

- ¡Annie!

- ¡Candy!

El abrazo y los giros al verse, dio sonrisas en un pequeño que se sostenía de un sillón. Era William Anthony, quien dio un sonido hermoso al reír sorprendiendo a Archie, quien de inmediato corrió emocionado hacia él y lo elevó en sus brazos.

- Hola mi pequeño William, pero mira lo grande que estas, cada día te pareces más a Anthony. Albert con una sonrisa radiante al escucharlo, se unió a su sobrino, abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

- Bienvenido a casa Archie.

- ¡Albert!

Los abrazos y el apoyo que ambos se brindaban eran algo que hacía suspirar a Candy y a Annie, ambas con sonrisas viendo a los hombres apoyándose ahora que más se necesitaban.

Con la comida y las charlas pasaban a la sala después de recordar bellos momentos, el frío afuera arreciaba pronosticando nevada de nuevo y agilizando las calderas para calentar tal vez por última ocasión la mansión más hermosa de los Andrew.

Sentado frente a la chimenea recordaban las navidades vividas en esa mansión, Archie contaba detalles hermosos donde Stear y Anthony eran los protagonistas principales. Albert suspirando y notando un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, se movió para traer el barco que había reparado, con agilidad hizo volar el bello invento con alas, sin esperarlo al haberse creado un silencio. William su hijo que estaba sentado en las piernas de Archie, elevó sus brazos soltando risas emocionadas. Candy limpió su rostro al recordar que ese barco estaba roto. Albert apareció con el control del juguete y con una sonrisa comentó

- Stear le trajo un regalo a su primito, para que nunca lo olvide. Archie limpió sus ojos y comenzó a reír, su hermano había hecho ese barco y el estaba con el, cuando lo elaboró, con cariño reían al ver con pasos torpes como William Anthony, elevaba sus brazos tratando de caminar siguiendo el barco y sonriendo.

Candy al ver que Stear estaba presente, pensó en Anthony, de inmediato sacó la caja que había preparado y agregó

- Este regalo se lo envía su primo Anthony, dice que él ya no lo necesita y que desea que su primito lo conserve para que jamás se olvide que no solo lleva su nombre, sino que también le trajo un regalo. Albert aterrizó el barco emocionado, viendo la sonaja comentó, que el jugaba con esa sonaja, su hermana la hizo para entretener a Anthony y el la hacía sonar para ver reír a su sobrino.

Candy emocionada se la puso en sus manos, con ello Albert la movió varias veces, haciendo sentarse y reír a su hijo un poco cansado por haber caminado torpemente tras el barco, ahora se reía pidiendo la sonaja.

Archie viendo que estaba faltado él ante los tres paladines agregó.

- Si Alister y Anthony ya se hicieron inolvidables para mi primito, lo mejor es que me haga recordar desde ahora, sacó la caja que había preparado, moviendo los papeles extrajo los pequeños camisones de seda, menciono - mira William, con estos te verás atractivo ante las chicas, así te perecerás a tu primo Archie.

Candy abrazó a Albert al ver emocionado a Archie y dejando un presente para su sobrino, estaban tan entretenidos que no veían hacia el exterior, donde varios camiones habían llegado, bajando cajas. Un auto al final bajaba la Tía Elroy quien pidió no ser anunciada, que ella se presentaría personalmente con su sobrino, al entrar y ver cómo estaban con el pequeño, ella mencionó

- Muy bien Archie, espero que sea tan atractivo como tu, pero cada que venga a esta casa, recordará a esta vieja abuela que cambio su lujosa mansión por vivir en la tranquilidad y los recuerdos de Lakewood, así podrías venir a vivir aquí junto a tu esposa, y entre tu casa y la mansión de Chicago, se juntaría un buen capital y no vender este castillo de ilusiones y recuerdos inolvidables. Albert emocionado por lo que estaba diciendo su tía corrió para abrazarla, porque así no venderían la propiedad que más amaba.

Annie al escuchar que deseaba que vivieran con ella agregó

- Por supuesto que si Tía, solo que tendrá que gozar de mucha paciencia, porque pronto tendrá un nuevo primito William Anthony. Archie y yo vamos a ser padres.

Archie que estaba con el rostro bajo emocionado por ver que la Tía por fin había cambiado de parecer, elevó asombrado el rostro y buscando la cara de Annie, que irradiaba con una sonrisa, este la tomo en sus brazos, la elevó besándola frente a todos por la noticia que había decidido contar en ese momento a su tía.

Habían pasado varios años, las cosas seguían ajetreadas en la ciudad, pero en Lakewood una mujer muy vieja sonreía al ver cabalgar a tres jovencitos, una niña la acompañaba tomando el té… eran los hijos de Albert y Archie quienes gozaban de vivir en Lakewood, con la Tía bisabuela, a la que le gustaba recordar, que ella siempre amaba ver a sus tres chiquillos cabalgar y a su pequeña Candy Rosemary, sentada junto a ella tomando el té.

FIN


End file.
